


Watcher

by syntheid (erased)



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erased/pseuds/syntheid
Summary: Portrait of my moon godlike watcher from PoE; what I used as my in-game portrait for the first game.





	Watcher

Kind of belatedly occurs to me I could post some things I've done here, so uh. This is a couple years old, but here's my Watcher from Pillars.


End file.
